Recent years have seen widespread proliferation of capturing user's figure with a camera-equipped personal computer and gaming machine for a variety of applications. Among examples of such applications commercially available now are transmission of user images to the other party in an “as-is” manner such as TV phone and video chat and recognition of user motion through image analysis for use as input information for a game or information processing (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1).